Coruscant Senators
The Coruscant Senators are an Elite League Limmie team hailing from the galactic capital planet of Coruscant. They play their home games at Andromeda Steel Corp. Field, which has capacity for almost 750,000 fans after a series of renovations. They are currently coached by Pamila Korthe, and the team is owned by Gark S'rily through the Andromeda Corporation. Founding The Early Years The Clone Wars and the Senators The Elite League is Founded A Team is Lost The Crendan Era A Change in Direction The Kayl'hen Era The 265 Fiasco 270, and the "Great Quiet" 270 was a year of major change for the franchise. Coming off the loss in the Galactic Cup Final against Vandelhelm the previous year, 270 promised to be an interesting season. However, things turned for the worst when Calo Mornd, the owner of Andromeda at the time, decided to remove Gark from the team itself. He resigned his time to finding dirt to dig up on the Bothan, and then hammer the team GM with it at the right time. Gark was quickly fired from the company, a black mark placed on his name in the process. Although Calo did not press charges, he accused Gark of many diabolical crimes that shocked the galaxy. How could Gark have done all of these things? He was forced to leave Coruscant upon pain of being taken to Court, and when he complied, Calo was in complete control of the team and its assets. He began by hiring on Aileen Wynn, an accomplished coach in her time but now considered washed-up. Wynn was tricked by Mornd into thinking that this was a real gig, but Senator players decided to sit out in protest of Mornd's blatant power grab. They didn't like Wynn, but there was nothing they could do about it. She didn't like the Senators either, but a job was a job. With this black mark over their heads, the Senators began their 270 campaign against Vandelhelm, besting their new rivals in the opener. However, as with everything that had already occurred, the team started to slide down a slippery slope. Star corner back Jerek Deter decided to join the player strike, causing the Senators to have to look for a replacement. Two weeks later, the time known as the "Great Quiet" emerged when the referee union went on strike. For a time, there was no Limmie played, and the teams languished in lost revenue. In order to make up for this, three tournaments were played; the Senators were added to the Chancellor's Cup tournament, in which they were pitted against the Denon Demons. They lost this game, ending their tournament experience after one game. Mornd decided that this would be a perfect time to start shopping the Senator players, as he had designs in mind to shut the team down after the end of the season. Helena Forsythe, who had previously been injured, was shipped back to the Nar Shaddaa Smugglers in exchange for 1.5 million credits, and offers from multiple teams were turned down because Calo was not happy with the prices they offered. After the tournaments ended, there was no action for quite a while. Mornd, still being a stickler, demanded high prices that no one was willing to pay, even though it would have been prudent to sell off his assets. Eventually, HSN hosted the first-ever Limmie All-Star Game on Cloud City, Bespin, at the home of the Cloud City Sky Captains. Deter was the Senator representative, which was odd considering that he was currently sitting out the season in protest. The game was played in the "Sevens" format, with three forwards, three backs, one midfielder, and one goalie. Deter and Thyferra Force forward Riff Persnor were selected to play for Team Gundarkade against Team SoroSuub. SoroSuub, despite trailing by quite a few points after three quarters of action, stormed back to win the game by one point. When the season started again after the long lockout, the Senators were back in business despite still being under the idea that this was their last season. The team battled to a playoff spot despite the firing of Wynn after Week 6, something that she was not happy about even though she had led the team this far. Offensive coordinator Andrew Mundle took over as interim head coach to replace Wynn, but things were looking dire. Mornd, in a shocking move, announced that if the Senators, in possible playoff position, would qualify for the postseason, he was shutting the team down and would forfeit that eligibility. The Senators had one week left to live. The next week, a tilt against the Euceron Storm at home, the Senators looked down and out. They played terrible in the first half, only scoring three points and generally looking lethargic. At halftime, despite Mundle trying to fire up his troops, no one felt like there was anything left to play for. However, a shadowy figure stepped into the room and challenged the team to do better. Gark S'rily, looking ruffled and angry, stared down his team, who gave him nasty looks back. However, things became much less tension-filled when word came that S'rily was cleared of all wrongdoing in court, and that Calo Mornd instead was going to jail for his crimes, which were numerous. S'rily took over the helm of the team once more and led the team to victory. This win helped push the team into the playoffs. Due to Mornd's meddling with team affairs, the stadium was already closed down when the playoffs arrived. So the league got in contact with Martin Locke at the Coruscant Polytechnic Institute to use their facilities. The Senators lost the game 26-6 to the Vandelhelm Jets, thus ending their season. At the end of the year, there was nothing that could be done to save the team. The bankruptcy filing had gone through, and the team went under financially. This was expected in most circles, although Gark promised the galaxy that the Senators would be back soon enough at the 270 League Awards ceremony. 272 and the Rebirth of the Team In 271, the Senators stayed in bankruptcy, their spot in the League filled by the Thyferra Force. The Force made the playoffs using a mixture of their own players and a few Senator players, such as Jerek Deter and Shayt Contar, losing in the Quarterfinals to the Bakura Miners that year and ending 3-5. However, when 272 came around, the Senators returned to the League, and the Force were demoted back to the Premier League. 274: The New Era 274 saw a changing of the guard for the Senators. Gone were stalwart players from the 262 squad: Horstse, Vayne, Contar, Fil'yer, Fil'ish, Raches, and other mainstays for the last several seasons, Sheila Nightshade, Moen Heatly, and Laryssa Oneida. Lastly, the team lost two starters from 273 due to injury in Saram Golyxi and Venn Sto, which pushed the Senators back quite a bit in their bid to repeat previous successes. In order to deal with the large loss of players from 273, the Senators turned to the Thyferra Force in order to re-fill the team with players. They called up top prospects Maff Biskis, Mychele Lysar, Dauza Chary, and Reid Livingstone, to name a few, to fill out empty roster slots. Also, the team turned to transactions in order to get some new blood on the team. They signed Helena Forsythe in Free Agency, letting the three-time champion with the Smugglers and Senators return to Coruscant for one last season on her contract, and traded highly touted prospect Zak Pers to the Onderon Crazy Dragons in exchange for Gayla Renhorn, a midfielder with a fiery game and attitude. The first Draft pick of the new era was University of Coruscant corner forward Cord McKerty, who made the team out of camp and will come off the bench. Lastly, former coach Alasea Orchetrada, who led the Senators to the title in 262, returned as the offensive coordinator after the departure of Andrew Mundle. So far, the Senators have dropped their fist game, a close loss to Mandalore 19-17, and then won a close game 29-25 at home in the Rim War against Nar Shaddaa. A trip to Euceron, the site of the 273 Galactic Cup Final, was met with a heartbreaking 30-29 loss to the home Storm, setting up a rematch in Week 4 between the Senators and the team that bounced them out last season, the Ylesia Lighhtning. This ended with a 20-16 victory for the home team, evening them at 2-2 on the season. The next week saw the Senators winning their rivalry game over the Bakura Miners, moving them to 3-2 on the season. They then won the next week on the road against the Ralltiir Starkillers, who came in undefeated, 23-6. The Revolutionary War game the next week against Chandrila was a real thud into the ground, ending up 26-8 in the wrong direction. Then the team self-destructed against Rydonni Prime, losing 37-12. This brought up the critical do-or-die home game against Hapes. Half Backs coach Dirxx Horstse gave the team a speech before the game advising them to get their heads into the game. They responded by winning 37-34 on a last-second goal by Gayla Renhorn. This win pushed the Senators into the playoffs. The conference semifinals were to be played at Stoney End Park in Hana City, Chandrila. The Patriots had blown out the Senators Week 7, so this was a revenge game for the Senators. However, the season ended on a late goal by the Patriots, sending the Senators into a long offseason. Forsythe decided to retire at this time, along with Lysar and Kev Flysto. 275 began with an influx of new players into the system, as the Thyferra Force were rebuilt after a terrible LFL season. This coincided with 5 new players joining the Senators. With the departure of defensive coordinator Palla Tyroti-Mundle, there was also an open coordinator position on the team. S'rily ended up taking over this spot, even though he had tried to retire from coaching two seasons before. Roster (* - designates Team Captain ** - designates Assistant Captain ~ - designates Rookie/Ingbrand-eligible player (Starters in bold) - designates player on IR Current Staff Coaching Staff Gallery Gark_S'rily_coaching.jpg|Gark S'rily, the Bothan GM and Defensive Coordinator Adanna_inviere.jpg|Adanna Inviere, the Hapan Assistant GM Zeltron_zpsecca77ca.jpg|Pam Korthe, the Zeltron Head Coach Brunette-lana-del-rey.jpg|Allie Orchetrada, the Offensive Coordinator Polis_Vayne.jpg|Polis Vayne, the Half Forwards coach MoenHeatly.jpg|Moen Heatly, the Corner/Full Forwards coach DexterHS-SWE.jpg|Dirxx Horstse (Half Backs Coach) Grandaughter.JPG|Shayt Contar, Corner and Full Backs Coach Player Gallery GaylaRenhorn.jpg|Gayla Renhorn (Midfielder) AlyshaRomax.jpg|Alysha Romax (Midfielder) ReenaWyley.jpg|Reena Wyley (Half Back) Cord_McKerty.jpg|Cord McKerty (Corner Forward) Herglic-TEA.jpg|Tank Bratter (Half Back) Christine Gamble.jpg|Christine Gamble (Corner Back) MaffBiskis.jpg|Maff Biskis (Half Forward) DemetraSilkins.jpg|Demetra Silkins ("Rover" Midfielder) Izzi_Polakaya.jpg|Izzi Polakaya (Reserve Midfielder and Captain) 419px-Legacy_25_Rasi_Tuum.jpg|Wylega Persnor (Corner Forward) 476px-CatharJediDrawCloser-JATM.jpg|Riff Persnor (Half Forward) Ortho Dyhon.jpg|Ortho Dyhon (Half Back) Nif_Sarjun_zps87554aa3.jpg|Maximus Qorbus (Corner Forward) MylesTormera_zps1ec72ce9.jpg|Myles Tormera (Half Back) Raley Tenegat.jpg|Raley Tenegat (Rookie Corner Back) Arkan Matsoto.jpg|Arkan Matsoto (Half Forward) Sorcha Styles.jpg|Sorcha Styles (Full Forward) Ziva Kender.jpg|Ziva Kender (Rookie Goaltender) Dauza Chary.jpg|Dauza Chary (Center Half Forward) Vail Pin.jpg|Vail Pin (Corner Forward) Thulius Jomas.jpg|Thulius Jomas (Half Forward) Reid Livingstone.jpg|Reid Livingstone (Corner Back) Kapp Pyston.jpg|Kapp Pyston (Reserve Goaltender) Malida Worody.jpg|Malida Worody (Reserve Full Forward) Legends Gallery File:Shev_Fil'yer.jpg File:Lokesh_Fil'ish.jpg Uniforms Home jersey.jpg|Home Gray Away Jerseys.jpg|Away Alternate Home Jersey.jpg|Alternate Home (All-Blacks Kit) All-White Jersey Kit.jpg|Alternate road (All-Whites Kit) Rivalries *Senatorial Showdown with the Bakura Miners *The Rim War with the Nar Shaddaa Smugglers *Revolutionary War with the Chandrila Patriots *Battle for the Bloody Bucket with the Mando'ade Mercs *Core War with the Rydonni Prime Monarchs Retired Numbers *'1' - Gabblit Henwok, Retired Prior to 262 *'6' - Shev Fil'yer, During 274 Season *'11' - Dain Horstse, Prior to 262 Season *'12' - Dirxx Horstse, During 274 Season *'15' - Polis Vayne, During 274 Season *'16' - Anki Rysowt, Retired Prior to 262 *'19' - Lysander Perkins, Retired Prior to 262 *'23' - Petra Givens, Retired Prior to 262 *'36' - Hafta Gool, Retired Prior to 262 *'42' - Shayt Contar, During 274 Season *'48' - Lyla Stork, Retired Prior to 262 *'54' - Deba Dytz, Retired Prior to 262 *'74' - Pok Stenwart, Retired Prior to 262 Statistics Through 275 ABY Head Coaches: *'Alasea Orchetrada: 262-265' *'Aspa Bursya: 264 (1 game)' *'Gark S'rily: 265, 267-269, 272' *'Aileen Wynn: 270' *'Andrew Mundle: 272 (2 games)' *'Pamila Korthe: 273-' Awards The Senators have been nominated for 24 awards during the Kayl'hen Era, and have brought back eight awards (not including two Numifolis Awards for which there are no nominees). Gark S'rily has won two Langanns, 2 Grames, and 2 Zumtaks, while Polis Vayne has the only other two nominated awards with 2 Salbukks. Vayne also has a Numifolis Award to his credit, as does Syprul Raches. Salbukk Award: *Moen Heatly - Nominated, 265 *'Polis Vayne - Won, 269' * Polis Vayne - Won, 273 Ingbrand Award: *Venn Sto - Nominated, 263 *Jerek Deter - Nominated, 266 *Zadd - Nominated, 270 *Cord McKerty - Nominated, 274 *Christine Gamble - Nominated, 275 Langann Award: *Allie Orchetrada - Nominated 262 *Gark S'rily - Nominated, 264 *Allie Orchetrada - Nominated 265 *'Gark S'rily - Won 266' *'Gark S'rily - Won 269' *Pamila Korthe - Nominated 271 *Pamila Korthe - Nominated 273 Grames Award: *'Gark S'rily - Won 266' *'Gark S'rily - Won 269' *Gark S'rily - Nominated, 275 Numifolis Award: *'Polis Vayne - Won, 262' *'Syprul Raches - Won, 268' Duchess Eldin Award: *Dirxx Horstse - Nominated, 272 Zumtak Award: *Izzi Polakaya - Nominated, 270 *'Gark S'rily - Won, 270' *'Gark S'rily - Won, 272' Team Achievements: *Galactic Cup Quarterfinal Appearances: 263, 264, 266, 268 *Galactic Cup Semifinal Appearances: 262, 265, 266, 268, 269, 270 *Galactic Cup Final Appearances: 262, 265, 266, 268, 269, 273 *Solo Conference Semifinals Appearances: 272, 273, 274, 275 *Solo Conference Finals Appearances: 272, 273 *Solo Conference Champions: 273 *Galactic Cup of Limmie Champions: 262, 268 *Most Points Scored: 269 *Rim Jersey Winners: 274 *Revolutionary Axe Winners: 273 *Sector Cup Winners: 275 *Bloody Bucket Winners: 273 *Old Rosewood Gavel Winners: 274 Hall of Famers *'246 Coruscant Senators' *'Lysander Perkins' *'Jipoly Numifolis' *'Anki Rysowt' *'Petra Givens' *'Dirxx Horstse' Draft Picks First Round: *'Demetra Silkins - 272' *'Cord McKerty - 274' *'Christine Gamble - 275' *'Raley Tenegat - 276' *'Jayla Leed - 271 (Thyferra pick)' Second Round: *'Dauza Chary - 272' *'Leah Nergbolt - 274' *'Vail Pin - 275' *'Ynisse Zalt - 276' *'Sarya Dilvam - 271 (Thyferra pick)' *'Reena Wyley - 271 (Thyferra pick)' Third Round: *'Reid Livingstone - 272' *'Zak Pers - 273' *'Ganos Fama - 274' *'Jamee Meels - 275' *'Arienne Farfell - 276' *'Zummarrorroo - 271 (Thyferra pick)' *'Tank Bratter - 271 (Thyferra pick)' *'Tonga Rute - 271 (Thyferra pick)' All-Stars *Jerek Deter - 270 (starter) *Jerek Deter - 274 (starter) *Maximus Qorbus - 274 (starter) *Christine Gamble - 275 (Rookie) (starter) *Cord McKerty - 275 (reserve) Category:Elite League Limmie teams Category:Articles by Jedi Gunny Category:Coruscant Senators Affiliation Category:Solo Conference